ocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Isabelle Vedia
Appearance She has short, straight, layered blonde hair that has consistently different colored tips. She likes to leave it down and she likes it short because it makes it just that much easier to deal with. Her fallback color for the tips is blue. Her deep set eyes are a gray blue that can either reflect the stormy personality that people are about to face or it can be as calm as a pleasant afternoon rain. She’s somewhere between looking like a hardened warrior and a soft young woman. She was defined muscle, but she still looks rather soft and graceful. Since she is a Fallen Angel, she still has some form of wings. These wings are fairly large when fully extended and they are almost like a hawk’s with the different shades of brown. Her fashion sense is rather bright and colorful. She prefers tight shirts with all different kinds of logos on them. The other styles of shirts she likes are all very out there and bizarre, most of them off the shoulder style shirts. Her pants are no exception to the bright and colorful fashion that she likes. Instead of just wearing skinny jeans that are dark blue, she goes out of her way to find all sorts of colored jeans to wear with her bright outfits. Necklaces and bracelets of various colors are often part of her wardrobe as well. She doesn’t really like sneakers, so she’ll wear flip flops and boots instead. Personality She has two extremes, but no middle ground. She can either be very cold and analytical or she can very kind and compassionate in her own way. She tends to what things done her way, no matter who she’s talking to, but if something is genuinely wrong, then she’ll give up her uncaring attitude. She’s a very organized person when it comes to thoughts and such, but her room or anything else that she owns tends to be an utter mess to anyone but her. History As one of the Angels working directly under the Archangel, it appeared like Isabelle’s life in Heaven would do nothing but move up, but it got to the point where Isabelle’s mind was rather unlike an Angel’s should have been. She became impulsive and obsessed with the idea of moving forward in the ranks as quickly as possible and cheating her way through everything. Eventually she was sent to Earth, to wander aimlessly for most of her life. She could slip quietly into the human world with no problems, except for the fact that she desperately desired to get back to Heaven. After plenty of years wasted on that goal, she decided to bide her time and find a group of other Fallen to connect with. She did so and was quickly promoted to a position of power, but when the Angels came from Heaven to disband the group, she selfishly helped the Angels, expecting that they would give her back her position in Heaven. When this plan didn’t go through, he gave up completely on finding her life as Angel again and settled with taking any job that she could find on Earth.